maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nicki Minaj/Pater-Fist
Soon Command Points |organization = Female Rapers, Hot Ladies, Ass Liberators |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * |bio = SOON }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Stupid Hoe's |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = One Enemy |damage2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = Debuff |Text2a = You don’t like them disses, give my ass some kisses. |effects2a = |name2b = Grand Piano |stamina2b = 22% |target2b = All Enemies |damage2b = 527 - 685 |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 88% / 17% |type2b = Ranged |Text2b = The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 3 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 3 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Flawless |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = One Ally |damage3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 2 rounds |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = Buff |Text3a = Slap these hoes on they ass like we birthing bitches, uh |effects3a = |name3b = Dance A$$ |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Enemies |damage3b = 600 - 721 |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% / 13% |type3b = Sonic Ground |Text3b = Ass ass ass ass ass |effects3b = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name4a = Roman Zolanski |stamina4a = No Cost |target4a = Self |damage4a = n/a |cooldown4a = (Starts cooled down) |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |Text4a = Changes class to the Scrapper |effects4a = |name4b = Harajuku Barbie |stamina4b = No Cost |target4b = Self |damage4b = n/a |cooldown4b = (Starts cooled down) |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |type4b = n/a |Text4b = Changes class to the Generalist |effects4b = |name4c = Nicki The Ninja |stamina4c = No Cost |target4c = Self |damage4c = n/a |cooldown4c = (Starts cooled down) |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = n/a |type4c = n/a |Text4c = Changes class to the Infiltrator |effects4c = |name4d = Martha Zolanski |stamina4d = No Cost |target4d = Self |damage4d = n/a |cooldown4d = (Starts cooled down) |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = n/a |type4d = n/a |Text4d = Changes class to the Tactician |effects4d = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses Nicki Minaj has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Alias-Less' *'Average Joes' *'Bloodlust' *'Classy' *'Crowded' *'Hollywood' Trivia Abilities and Effects *Roman Zolanski, Harajuku Barbie, Nicki The Ninja and Martha Zolanski are Nicki Minaj top Alter Egos * , , , effects names has a reference to the Nicki Minaj Songs (Flawless Remix is the Beyonce song with Nicki Minaj) * is a reference to first Nicki Minaj Album